1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an electronic device and particularly relate to an electronic assisting device for the musical instruments. The present invention more particularly relates to a manually controllable electronic foot pedal for turning pages containing the musical scores/notes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A musical file is a collection of pages containing a plurality of musical notes. The musical notes help a musician to play a rhythm or a song or a ballad. The musical notes also comprise a plurality of musical scores which defines a level of the notes. The present day musicians use paper for denoting or mentioning the musical notes. The musicians turn the pages of the musical notes with their hands while playing the music.
One of the prior arts discloses an apparatus and a method for turning the pages of a musical file. The prior art provides a display which can be connected to a musical device. The display is provided with a memory to store a musical file in an electronic form. The display is further attached to a keypad provided with a plurality of keys for turning the pages of a musical file.
However, with the use of the present day prior art devices, a musician have to use ones hands to press the keys provided in the apparatus for turning the pages of the musical file. The turning of a page with the hands interrupts a flow of music while playing a musical note.
In the view of the foregoing description, there is a need for a hands free device to assist a musician in turning the pages containing musical scores/notes without getting interrupted while playing music.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.